User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Notch visits Steve
(Well, i was bored, so i decided to make this SIMILIAR to Telltale Games, which shut down i guess, this is a tribute, in loving memory of Telltale Games man so the Games like this, just like MCSM, so... This one is kinda similiar...) *We see the title for the episode "Episode 1 Notch visits Steve" and Notch is staring at Steve, outside his door* This game series adapts to the choices you make. The story is tailored by how you play Written By Steve the Minecraftian, Please dont sue me Telltale Games *We see Steve's and Notch's heads and title say "Steve and The Creator"* *Notch is outside Steve's new house... Is outside yeah and Steve lives now down with Xara, in case ya wonder? He rang the bell and Steve opened the door* Notch: Hi Steve, is Xara sleeping? Because now when she isn't awake, i would like to see how great you would be as a cook! *Choices: "Welcome!" "Come back later" "Get out of here (close door)" and "..." and i choose Welcome!* Steve: Welcome to my new home, Notch! Eh... Xara is at home but yes she is sleeping, i can make delicious food for you obviously, for sure only if you want something that i can order? Notch: Anything! *Notch takes a seat* *? Notch will remember that* *Steve tried tho to finish the food tho, only to let his oven smoke for some minutes later* Steve: *He opens it and the squid is burning so... His squid is not a good squid anymore* MY SQUID! Oh no, *Closes oven* But... It must be something i can do? *He looks out of his window and sees Zombie Pigmen outside* *! Find a way to let Notch accept you happily* *Choices: "(Kick Notch out)" "(Run away)" "(Kill Zombie Pigmen)" and "(Tell Notch the truth)" and i choose Kill Zombie Pigmen* Steve: Hm... Normally... I do not eat pork... But Zombie Pigmen? Is eatable? Is Zombie Pigmen the right choice? Of course it is! I just "Gootam" to kill them! >:) (Gootam is Steve's new word!) *So he however takes his diamond sword and opens window and try to kill them... But Notch opened the kitchen door now eh k kitchen door opens* Notch: Oh, Steve i forgot eh Steve to tell ya... Ya? Oh? STEVE!? >:( (No! Notch notice what he do?) *Choices: "Get out of my kitchen" "(Run away)" "Stretching my calves" and lol "(Tell Notch the truth)" and i choose Stretching my calves* Steve: Notch, daddy, dad... I was feeling to stretch my calves *He does so to get away with it* Ya can wait outside the kitchen please? Notch: Why is the oven on smoke? *Choices: "My squid is ruined!" and "It's steam!" and i choose It's steam!* Steve: No, that's steam! Ya know? Squids gets steamed when they are put in the oven! Steamed squid! ;).. Notch: Ok, Steve! :D I love squid, it taste wonderful uh right wonderful, i will wait outside... *He goes back waiting outside* Steve: Heh, what? What a moron! XD *Steve takes the diamond sword and he goes outside and by pressing "X" many times then he runs at Zombie Pigmen and fights them* Loading... *Steve opens the kitchen door and comes with a plate of Zombie Pigmen meat that looks like rotten hamburgers* Steve: Alright, time for my delicious hamburgers! Notch: Wasn't we having squid? *? Notch is having suspicions* *Choices: "I said Steamed LIQUID" "(Run away)" "To tell you the truth..." and "..." and i choose I said Steamed LIQUID* Steve: I said Steamed LIQUID! Not Squid, but ikr? It rhymes, these hamburgers is having some liquid on them! As i said... I said Liquid dies, it lets the steam go out, man the steam sure smells like flowers? Notch: Ya call them steamed? Steve: Yup! :D.. Notch: Which country is this food idea from? *Choices: "Minecraftia" "I don't know" "Upstate New York" and "..." and i choose ...* Steve: Uh??... :P? Notch: *Makes confused face meanwhile Steve drinks* *? Notch is creeped out* *Notch tastes one of the hamburgers* Notch: These hamburgers uh... Are these hamburgers? They look like they are meat from... Zombie Pigmen! Is it it? *Choices: "I bought them" "It's old family recipe" "No They're not" and "..." and i choose It's old family recipe* Steve: No, it is "Steve Burgers" which is an old family recipe... Or new, if Xara counts as my new mother... Then yes, she helped me with it! *He winks at Notch* Notch: Steamed liquid? :/.. Steve: ;) Yes! Notch: Steamed, but they LOOK like they have SKULLS on them meanwhile, it do not even look so steamed to me? Steve: Uh, you know? You... Yeah.. You know?... *Choices: "I meant GRILLED liquid" "Excuse me (End lunch)" "You got me" and "..." and i choose Excuse me (End lunch* Steve: Uh, can you excuse me for a moment? :/ :)... Notch: Sure! Steve: Thank you! *Steve enters the kitchen... and it is on FIRE! So... So when he is back he try to pretend but forgot to close his door* Steve: Well, where was we? Notch: Nvm, i should go back home... *He SAW the fire* OMG! IS THE KITCHEN ON FIRE!? :O *Points at the kitchen tho and at the time...* *Choices: "Firey goodness" "I don't know" "Fire" and "..." and i choose Fire* Steve: Fire? Notch: FIRE!? :O So all this time, you wanted me to come to dinner, so you set your house on fire, and to get rid off Xara? >:/? *Choices: "Yes" and "No" and i choose Yes* Steve:... Yes! :P.. Notch: Can i see the fire? Steve: Yes! ;).. *Notch smiles* *They both stares at the kitchen go up in flames, and Notch do not seem to bother at all, he is happy to THINK that Steve wanna kill Xara who is his new mom, but of course that Steve "Wanted" To kill her... Was a lie, he just needed to say yes, but well Notch seems proud now..* *? Notch will never forget this* Loading... *Notch and Steve gets out of the house* Xara: *She is not seen, only HEARD on upstairs inside* STEVE! Is the house on fire? *Choices: "Shut up, Mother" "Yes" "It's just my hamburgers" and "..." and i choose It's just my hamburgers* (Man, if only Notch didn't come... Steve would never do this!) Steve: No, mom! It is the smell of my hamburgers! Notch: Well, Steve... By judging your skills of cooking, and to let your "Mother" Die... I must say... *He puts his hand on Steve's shoulder* I am very proud of you boy! You are a great cook! *Notch is heading his way back home now* Xara: HELP! HELP! *Choices: "Never come back here" "(Fake smile)" "(Wave goodbye)" and "..." uh and i choose... Fake smile* *Not a smug smile btw* *Notch looks back at Steve and Steve does thumbs up and are Fake Smile... Man his smile looks worried but Notch thumbs up and smiles back but just happy then he head to his home and Steve is running back inside to save Xara i guess then?* Next time on The Steve and The Creator *Two people that looks like Steve, male and female comes* Steve: Who are these guys, Notch? :O.. Male:... Steve.... We are your REAL parents! *Everybody else gasps* *It is war, and everybody is using guns* Steve: Come on mate, come on! Fight me, i dare you! *He gets tackled by Ivor* Ivor: Do ya want us to die!? *Axel drops his popcorn meanwhile people try to shoot at him, so he try to take them up again* Axel: Dang it, i dropped them, is only dropped i can get them! *He gets down and instead, a blonde girl gets hit* Lukas: NOOO! *We didn't see her hit but however we heard the shooting that she is dead* *Lukas prepares to use a gun, whatever eh he use that for, ah whatever?* *Shows results lol k results of my choices so...* To lie or not to lie You and 56 percent players lied to Notch (Now that is not good!) The house is on fire You and 99 percent players showed the fire to Notch (I should get a new computer all this working, i should make fun of the computer tho eh k the computer i am using in the upcoming adventure so is JesseFan300 eh is making 0_0 His adventure, but JesseFan300 is... On it i believe, i just had too type too much and well now it is over i guess?) The End! Category:Blog posts